The invention relates to a device for visualizing control operations of an agricultural working machine.
Document EP 0 820 688 made known a device for controlling actuating components of a utility vehicle, in which the driver of the utility vehicle can freely program a control sequence for the utility vehicle and activate the programmed control sequence by actuating a control button. Such systems have the advantage that complicated control operations can be automated, thereby relieving the driver of the working machine of complex control processes. Such automated control routines are used primarily when agricultural working machines are driven in the so-called headland of a territory to be worked. There, upon driving out of the territory to be worked, the first step is typically to reduce the ground speed and to then disengage the working units and raise the working tool. Once the agricultural harvesting machine has turned around in the headland, the sequence is reversed and the working tool must be lowered again, the working units must be engaged, and the ground speed must be increased once more.
Such control processes, which are highly complex over all, can be automated very conveniently using freely programmable control sequences. To ensure that the driver of the agricultural working machine receives information on which control operations are included in the control sequence that was created, a display unit designed as an LC display is provided for visualizing the activated control operations. Such display systems are sufficient primarily in the case of agricultural working machines that are steered by the driver since, in these cases, the driver is directly involved in the vehicle control process.
Such visualization systems reach their limits, however, when the agricultural working machine works automatically determined, predefined driving routes. In these cases, the vehicle operator is no longer directly integrated in the control process and is not entirely able to determine whether the control operations of the activated control sequence correspond with the momentary position of the vehicle. To provide assistance therefor, document EP 2 020 170 provides, among other things, a display device that visualizes the control operations of a preprogrammed control sequence. The visualization ensures that the driver of the agricultural working machine is informed of the control processes to be carried out. In addition to limited operating comfort, however, such systems have the disadvantage in particular that there is no direct link between the control operations to be carried out and the momentary position of the agricultural vehicle on the territory to be worked.